


All your dreams will come true

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marylin知道事情原本是什么样子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All your dreams will come true

一切始于早餐时的消息推送。

Marylin把橙汁递给他，然而Raymond说：“他们在一起了？！”惊讶而迷惑，仿佛出了什么了不得的大事。可Raymond是个冷静的外科医生，James Kirk和Leia Organa结婚了都不会皱皱眉头的那种。毕竟，Shatner还真挺喜欢Leia公主的。

但这，“Mark Zuckerberg和Eduardo Saverin？！”

“谁？”

“Facebook的创始人和联合创始人，”Raymond挥舞着叉子，滔滔不绝，“打过官司的那两个，先是Saverin冻结了公司账户，然后Zuckerberg就设计稀释了Saverin的股份，于是Saverin又起诉了……”他忽然停下来，终于想起他的未婚妻是个律师，干得相当不错的那种，并且此刻她正用那种“继续啊”的戏谑目光瞧着他。

“你，这不会……我是说……你接过很多案子，所以……”他期待地望着她。

Marylin不得不在她笑出声以前保持镇定地点点头。

“但那是Sy的案子，我那时候只是个助理律师，Sy让我跟了Mark的案子。”

Raymond小小地“哇哦”了一下。

“那么，这个。”他把手机递给她，上面有些偷拍的照片，Mark和Eduardo，的确是，还写着类似于他们在秘密约会的文字。Raymoond恢复了一贯的冷静，抛出问题：“所以，你觉得呢？”

“什么？”Marylin全神贯注地划着手机屏幕。

“他们俩，是真的……”他迟疑了一下，采取了一个多少有些怪异的形容：“感情纠纷？”

Marylin抬起头：“至少他们曾经是最好的朋友。”

Eduardo was the president of the Harvard Investors Association and he was my best friend.

她甚至还记得这句话。

与温克勒沃斯兄弟的律师Gage试图证明的不同，Marylin在听到它的时候不曾产生丝毫怀疑。Mark走向Eduardo而不是其他任何人的原因，跟他们在这张桌子上、那张桌子上摊开来争夺衡量的东西，都丝毫不相关联。

这和Marylin作为谁的律师无关，他们忠实履行对委托人的职责，情感上却不必有所偏向。更别说像Mark这样的委托人，Sy甚至被Gretchen和Gage同情。在不该开口的时候尖锐攻击，在需要攻击的时候又伸手阻拦（对，那只鸡，Marylin一辈子也忘不掉），永远不会配合自己的律师。说真的，既然这样又为什么要请他们？

因此，尽管Eduardo自己也另有看法，Marylin选择了相信Mark。

她是个律师，她能一条条列出许多证据来支撑这个观点，但那不重要。重要的是Gage暗示Mark之所以去找Eduardo而非温克勒沃斯兄弟是由于Mark偷了他们点子的原因是Gage要对他的委托人尽责，重要的是Eduardo认为Mark来找他是出于启动资金的考虑的原因是他不能再信任Mark。

那不是事情原本的样子。

Marylin在和解前对Mark说过她的看法，85%充满感情的证词来自夸张，而其余15%则是伪证。Creation myths need a devil. 她并不愚笨，两年的经验足够她领悟许多“看上去”和“实际上”之间的差别。其后的更多年，则让Marylin懂得了进一步分辨那85%。

律师当然会要求他们的委托人采取一些策略，就像她给Mark解释的，衣着、发型、说话的方式、是否讨人喜欢——就此而言，Eduardo是个非常好的主顾，Sy恐怕相当愿意和Gretchen交换，Marylin记不清一开始时有多少次当Mark决定发表什么言论的时候Sy根本拦不住他，到最后他们基本就是认命地随Mark怎么说，对此Marylin小小地怀疑过Sy执意把虐鸡事件翻上台面有几分是为了他再也不想管Mark到底准备怎么搞。

就是那个，那只鸡。

那真的超好笑所以Marylin真的没能忍住，她甚至瞥见Mark也笑了。她不知道Eduardo注意到没有，估计是没有，他着急地对他们解释就像他当时和Mark解释时那么沮丧挫败，而Mark撑着脸有一点微笑的样子仿佛他们仍然坐在哈佛的宿舍里，为各种稀奇古怪说不清的小事发笑。

那不是一个讥讽的或者类似于任何他在另一场对峙中流露的神情，即使Marylin只窥见了那么一眼，也绝不会错认，那样困倦的、毫不自知的、没来由的快乐。

Marylin后来想，Mark可能都不知道他自己笑了。陷在睡眠带来的陷阱中，目光长久地落在一个人身上，大脑停摆，时间便不管用了。忘记发生过什么、正在发生什么都轻而易举，只有他的脸和声音是真实的，从心底发酵的快乐延绵至今，令他偏过头去，无法控制地悄然微笑。

正是在那个时候，Marylin才突然察觉到，从那些被记录员飞快键下的字母中、从Eduardo冷淡的面孔和笔挺的西装中、从Mark看着他背影的目光中，恍然大悟般地意识到，在那些并不遥远的日子里，快乐并不是什么艰难的事，友情也没有什么崎岖坎坷的路要走。哈佛宿舍里男生们聚在一起，也许是为了在新上线的网站上给女孩儿们评分，也许是为了即将来临的考试奋战不休。他们分享新闻、趣事、对事情的看法，知道彼此的喜好、论文完成进度、一起去食堂吃饭。那不是虚构的证词，不是为了博取同情而夸大的描述。掩藏在言语之下，还有更多不能单纯为叙述所表达的东西。恼火时手臂挥舞的弧度，拖鞋趿拉着发出的声响，食堂菜色，何时跳过滑稽可笑的舞，它们切切实实、而不是只在对方的证词之中发生过。

人们站在自己的立场自然会受情感驱动，当你格外关注某个人时连他回短信的时间也要计算一下。倘若超过两小时不回复便得出自己被忽视的结论，作为旁观者当然只觉荒谬，然而当事人却不见得只是夸大其词。难道失落和伤心不是真的，或者因别人无法感同身受而减损了半分吗？感情又不是固定变量。

不论Gretchen怎样嘱咐过Eduardo，他的感情绝非虚假，也并不是故作。关于这点，Marylin有个绝佳的辨别方法：别去看Eduardo，去看Mark。那些默不作声的注视已经给出了答案。

I went to my friend for the money because that's who I wanted to be partners with.

钱从来不是问题，Eduardo说的，Mark doesn't care about money and he needs to be protected.

问题在后半句。

当他作为一个朋友的时候，他信任Mark并试图保护他，但当友情破碎，最好的朋友和设计陷害便成了矛盾词组。That's not what friends do，于是这么做的当然不是朋友。怀疑逆流而上，破碎接踵而至，当Mark不再是一个可信任对象，他曾说过的每一句话都不再是之前的样子。

尽管在为温克勒沃斯兄弟的官司作证时，Eduardo仍然维护他，还得到了Tyler Winklevoss “You weren't there! ”的强烈责难。

就算Marylin不是学心理学的，她也知道，人们就是这么保护自己的。换个说法，说服自己。为不知怎么地就搞到了如今地步找个能让人安心的理由，一开始就是错的。

但是不，真的不，那不是事情原本的样子。

不论Mark说“You signed the papers”还是Eduardo说“That was why”，他们在互相推卸责任。Marylin坐在桌边，比他们都能清楚地认识到这一点。

承认自己搞砸了远非易事，尤其在对方比你弄得更糟糕的时候。

然而这不能成为借口，事先假定更带不来什么能真正令人感到安慰的解脱。它只把好的变成坏的，真心的倒弄成假意的，互相伤害从不是痊愈之道，揣测怀疑无非平添痛苦。

就像“It probably was a diversity thing but so what”，它既然是一个嫉妒的暗示，又为什么不能是一个笨拙的恭喜？

Raymond诧异地挑起眉头：“真的？”他有所怀疑，关于Mark和Eduardo曾经是最好的朋友。

Eduardo同样。

他没有听到Mark说那句话，他也不能相信，那不是一句谎言。

可世事原不是非此即彼，罗马不是一天建成，错误也非一日之寒。Marylin坐在桌边衡量，她不比他们知道更多，却也比他们知道更多。自交错的目光中、反复的质证中，她拼凑起一幅或许他们都不愿承认，却也无法否认的旧日光景。

伤害和愤怒是真实的，难道爱就不是了吗？

Marylin没有正面回答Raymond，而是将问题抛回给他。

“Eduardo在哈佛商学院以极优等成绩毕业，他会不仔细看一份合同吗？”

“也许他就是疏忽了，”Raymond想了想，“不过一般情况下，我觉得不会。”

“那么Mark凭什么笃定Eduardo一定会不仔细看合同就签字？”

这是个简陋到过家家一样的陷阱，只要有一点戒备之心，任凭再多几个律师吹捧引诱，他也不会忘了这种最基本的事。

或许Mark就是天真无知到以为凭这种陷阱就能坑到Eduardo，哈佛商学院精英。所以，他是吗？

Raymond张口结舌，背上甚至沁出了汗，过了好一会儿才找回自己的语言功能：“Zuckerberg是个天才。”

他甚至开始崇拜他了。

人们就是这样的，当Facebook大获成功，当被问Facebook有那么重要吗得到“我上Facebook的次数比做爱还要多”的回答，当他如此年轻便如此富有，一切古怪、无礼、傲慢甚至冷酷都成了可以接受的、乃至被推崇的东西。世人追逐他如追逐梦想，理解他的复杂、包容他的怪异、赞美他的成就，比他自己更爱他。

Marylin回想着自己是如何惊叹那两万两千次，又是何等惊讶波斯尼亚没有公路却有Facebook，不由微笑了一会儿。

然后她说：“他也同样伤害了他的朋友。”

另一种论调，必然的。光环是荣耀也是照明灯，把每一个细节放大，纤毫毕现。他的一举一动都被评论，而错误尤甚。人们造神之时便已期待他从神坛摔落。

“可是他又没做错。”Raymond反驳。

“但他仍然伤害了他的朋友。”

“难道不是Saverin先冻结的账户？”

“那Eduardo又为什么要这么做？”

Raymond没法回答，只好迂回前进：“你能理解他的伟大，Marylin，他做了对的事。”

“所以随之而来的伤害就不重要了吗？在正确的选择里被搞砸的事就不值一提吗？你同样理解人的感情，Raymond。”

她的未婚夫在这样的质问中哑口无言，沉思又沉思，才终于说：“但是人们愿意……”他权衡一番，选择了那个词。“原谅他。”

“当他们乱搞更新的时候大家也很烦，但我们还是继续用，而且他们会改。差不多就这样？”

Marylin点点头，补充：“人们同样也有不原谅的权利。”

“当然的，”他赞同，“当然的，全凭自愿。But people love him. ”

“他是个天才，还是最年轻的亿万富翁，白手起家，长得不差，不抽烟、不酗酒、不吸du，没有绯闻。考虑到他的天才程度和富有程度，可能还有长相，也许还有好多人觉得穿拖鞋短裤很酷，或者很可爱，足够大众给点优待了。”

Raymond举起手机晃晃：“一个错误，现在他有绯闻了。”

Marylin没有忍住脸上的笑容。

“但是，”他说，“我能理解公众对他的印象好转，毕竟我们也就是隔着电子屏幕看看他，可Saverin？”

“你自己说的，people love him. ”

“别糊弄我，这可不一样。人们随随便便就能原谅事不关己的过错，但当事人可不这样。”

“大众因为他的道歉声明原谅他，因为他的能力、财富、地位而欣赏他，但在这一切发生之前，仍然有人爱他。”

“哦，那可真是……”Raymond胡乱地点点头，“你说得对。所以，他们俩是真的……”

Marylin笑了一下：“那我可不知道。可能他们就是好朋友，好朋友也能相互原谅的，是吧？”

Raymond接受了，并声明：“我没法想象他俩有一天会结婚什么的。”

Marylin大笑，握住他的手：“最开始我也没法想象我们会结婚。”她脸上有一种很温柔的神情，“他们十九岁的时候可能也没法想象有一天会坐在质证室里打官司，签和解协议的时候可能也没法想象还会重归于好。”

“十九岁？真年轻。”Raymond看着她，笑着说：“年轻就是机会，幸好他们不是四十岁闹翻的。”

“年轻总会犯很多错。我记得我第一次见到Mark的时候他看起来像个大学生而不是CEO，”她回忆着，“不过他本来就应该在上大学。他们都是。但在案子里大家都仿佛把这些事忘了，他们才二十来岁，总会搞砸很多事情。”

“以我们现在的年纪看，二十岁不过还是个孩子。”

“Facebook让这群孩子迅速地站到世界最前面了，”她拍拍她未婚夫的手背，“所有人几乎都忘了事情原本的样子。”

无关乎多少亿美元，无关乎世界怎样改变，不是说它们不重要，但是在这里，它们从不是起决定作用的。

友谊、信任、忠诚、背叛。

人和人之间的关系变化才真正决定了未来的模样。

这是爱。

她想，重新点燃火焰，加热凉掉的早餐。

她记得Mark询问她一整天只吃了点沙拉要不要去吃点别的，因为她之前这么问过他；她也记得Mark发表的关于凤凰社和乒乓球室以及下雨了、注意力和谎言的言论；她同样记得Eduardo吐出0.03%时所有人看向Mark的目光。

正因为记得太多，所以她说“You're not an asshole. You're just trying so hard to be. ”

也正因为记得太多，所以她相信，万事皆有可能。

他们不会比她记得少，那些甚至被白纸黑字记录存档的青春岁月，他们还是在校园林荫下穿梭的男孩儿，一切正是从那里开始的。

她自他们身上获益良多，还不止那些，她的Facebook页面可称不上荒芜。

当离开那张质证桌边，年月相加，回头望去，她只能衷心祝愿，祝愿这些曾经在她人生里留下了非同凡响一笔的男孩儿们，能从心所愿，获得他们真正想要的一切。

 

Fin.


End file.
